1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to the control of aquatic weeds in canals, streams, ponds, lakes and impoundments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems of controlling the growth of organisms in aqueous systems are serious and growing daily more severe. Both submerged and floating aquatic weeds cause major problems in irrigation and water distribution systems. The growth of weeds in irrigation canals greatly reduces the conductivity and capacity of such systems, with resulting substantial economic loss. Large sums are therefore currently being spent in the mechanical and other methods of removal of weed growths from irrigation canals, especially in the southern and western parts of the United States.
Because of the great difficulties involved in the mechanical removal of weeds and other undesired forms of aquatic life from irrigation canals, streams, ponds, lakes, impoundments, etc., it has been proposed to utilize chemical control. Accordingly, various types of chemicals have been added to such bodies of water.
The search for an effective aquatic herbicide continues, since there exists a very distinct need for a method of controlling the growth of aquatic weeds.
In the prior art, Lacefield et al., J. Med. Chem. 14, 133 (1971) teach certain biphenylyloxyalkylamines as useful for inhibiting ADP-induced platelet aggregation in vitro. There is no teaching that the compounds are or would be useful against aquatic weeds. I have found some of the compounds disclosed in this reference to be active against aquatic weeds and such compounds are included within the scope of the present application.
Also in the prior art, Abood et al., Arch. Intern. Pharmacodynamie 134, 106-130 (1961), C.A. 56, 14874h (1962), teach the relation between chemical constitution and biochemical behavior of aryloxyalkylpiperazines, which compounds are alleged to be psychotropic agents. There is no teaching or suggestion in the reference that compounds similar to those disclosed by the reference would be active as aquatic herbicides.
Vernsten et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 78, 5398-5400 (1956), C.A. 51, 2794 (1957), teach the preparation of a number of halogen substituted aryl alkamine ethers alleged to possess fungistatic properties. There is no disclosure or teaching in this reference that the compounds disclosed therein would be active as aquatic herbicides.
Another prior art reference is Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,439 (May 3, 1960), which teaches the preparation and fungicidal properties of a number of halogen substituted aminoalkanol aryl ethers. This patent reference does not teach that the compounds disclosed therein, which are similar to those disclosed in the instant application, would be active as aquatic herbicides.
Another prior art reference is British Pat. No. 521,575 (May 24, 1940), also C.A. 36, 783 (1942), which teaches the preparation of a number of aminoalkoxybiphenyl derivatives. There is no teaching in the reference of possible activities of the compounds and therefore no suggestion that similar compounds would be active as aquatic herbicides.
Also in the prior art, Richter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,257 (Apr. 30, 1974), disclose and claim a series of N-cyanoalkyl-N-cycloalkyl-N-phenoxyalkylamines, alleged to be active as aquatic herbicides. The compounds of this reference are different from the compounds of the present application, and outside the scope of the generic disclosure and claims of the present application.
Still another prior art reference is Richter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,735 (July 18, 1972), wherein is taught and claimed a method of controlling aquatic plant life using substituted phenoxyalkylamines. The compounds of this Richter et al. reference are outside the scope of the generic disclosure and claims of the present application.
Another prior art reference is Todd, U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,193 (Nov. 8, 1955), which claims a method for the control of terrestrial weeds using a substituted urea bearing a monovalent binuclear aromatic radical and compositions for use in that method. No urea compounds are utilized in the novel method of the present application.